


Uniform

by rudbeckia



Series: Hux and Mitaka get creative (with appearances by Kylo Ren) [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kinktober 2017, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Hux needs a medical examination. He knows just the young medic to give him a proper going over.





	Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Today’s prompts:
> 
> 13\. Medical play | Rimming | Titfucking

“What seems to be the problem?”

His uniform exchanged for a short, crisp white tunic and his cap exchanged for a flimsy band that held his hair back from his face, Mitaka looked every bit the hot young medical officer of Hux’s dreams. Hux gave Mitaka the look-over and slipped into his role. He smirked and replied, “I have a pain in my arse.”  
Mitaka struggled to suppress the urge to break out into giggles as an image of Kylo Ren flashed into his head. He sucked his lower lip between his teeth and cleared his throat.  
“Well then, you better tell me all about it while you undress.”

Hux disrobed slowly, noting with satisfaction the growing bulge in the front of Mitaka’s tunic. He told a raunchy tale involving _someone’s_ massive dick and an unwisely hasty sex act in a service duct, elaborating with fine detail until Mitaka went pink and shuffled from foot to foot, trying to pull his hem down from where his cock hitched it up. 

_Mmhmm, next time I will definitely order a smaller size for Doph. I wonder if you can get sexy uniforms in stretch fabric?_

“Ah, I see. I better have a look. Would you lie on your side, facing away, and hold your knees, please?”  
Hux perched on the medbay couch, swung his long legs up and lay as instructed while a deactivated medidroid ignored them from its charging port. Behind him, Mitaka grinned and snapped the wrists of his surgical gloves.  
“I’m going to examine you now. Tell me if you feel any discomfort.”

Hux closed his eyes. He felt careful fingers part his cheeks to expose his entrance and he sucked in a breath at the sensation of a warm, slick tongue slipping up the length of his crack. Mitaka’s breath tickled his skin and started a hot tingle somewhere beneath the base of his hardening cock.  
“Any pain?”  
“Mmm, no.”  
“Very good.”  
The tongue slipped over his entrance again then pushed in a little and flexed. Hux gasped and moaned, pulling his knees higher, the exciting, hot feeling spreading up his shaft to the head of his cock, hard and heavy and aching to be touched. He whimpered a complaint when Mitaka moved away.

“Please turn and kneel. Head down on your arms.”

Hux followed the sexy medic’s instructions. Mitaka guided Hux back until his ankles rested at the end of the couch, then brought a stool and an instrument-laden trolley over and sat.

“Knees a little wider please? Excellent. Just relax.”

Hux crouched, knees apart, head down and arse in the air. Mitaka put both gloved hands on Hux’s cheeks, thumbs teasing around his spit-slicked hole, leaned forwards and dragged his soft, wide tongue from Hux’s balls to his entrance. Hux stifled a moan with his arm.

“Do you feel any discomfort?”  
“No!”  
“I will have to examine a little deeper.”

Mitaka licked around and under Hux’s balls, teasing a pointed tongue along the ridged seam of skin that led back to his puckered ring. Hux groaned and tried to push back, but Mitaka moved with him, tongue flicking rapidly across sensitive skin. Hux cursed and the huff of breath from Mitaka’s laugh ghosted across moistened skin, the unexpected chill making his cock twitch and his balls tighten for a second. Mitaka licked Hux from balls to hole again and blew gently over the newly-damp stripe. Hux cursed again and moaned.

_”ohfuckmeifyoudothatagainimightcomerightnow”_

Mitaka leaned in again and circled Hux’s entrance with his tongue. This time, he opened his mouth wider, pushed the tip of his tongue inside and sucked gently on the skin surrounding it. He gripped Hux’s hips and pushed his tongue deeper, working it in and out while Hux made muffled, incoherent sounds. Mitaka pulled back.

“Are you experiencing any pain?”  
“FUCK ME!”  
“I’m afraid that is not a scheduled part of this procedure. However, I have not finished my internal examination.”

Mitaka pumped lube from a dispenser on the trolley beside him. Hux moaned encouragement as Mitaka pushed a finger as deep as it would go into his hole and crooked it, feeling for the spot that made Hux—

 _”Aaahyesyestherejust—”_

Hux angled his hips and shifted his arms so that his hands gripped the sides of the couch and his face rested on the padded sterivinyl surface. Mitaka reached his other hand around Hux’s hip and clasped his cock. He crouched, pushing the stool away with his hip, and bent forwards, head at an awkward angle, to trail his tongue across the skin under Hux’s balls. Hux held on with a white-knuckle grip as Mitaka stroked, licked and pumped all at once, deliriously fast then agonisingly slow then fast again. Unable to work out which way to move to chase his own orgasm, Hux came when Mitaka chose to allow it.

Hux stayed still until he heard the slap of Mitaka’s gloves hitting the waste unit and the sound of Mitaka rinsing his mouth. He clambered carefully off the couch and stretched while Mitaka wiped down the soiled surface. He watched Mitaka’s tunic ride up when he leaned over, flashing the barest hint of his arse. 

“Mmm. You should _definitely_ apply for the newly-created position of personal medical aide to your general.”  
Mitaka laughed. “Let me guess. My duties include regular internal examinations, and the uniform—“  
“Just like that one but shorter and tighter.”

Hux stood close behind Mitaka and rested his hands on Mitaka’s waist. Mitaka leaned back into his touch. “So, was that.. I mean did you...” Mitaka’s words ended with a shrug. 

Hux slipped his arms around Mitaka and held him close, smiling at the sensation of cool fabric on his bare skin. “You are _really_ good at that.” Hux’s hands wandered over the front of Mitaka’s too-short tunic and hitched up the hem. Mitaka snorted and moved as if to step away, but Hux’s left hand cupped his balls and right hand stroked his cock until it was hard. Mitaka leaned his head back on Hux’s shoulder, sighed and closed his eyes. Hux kissed the curve of his neck.  
“So how would you like me to say thank you?” Hux asked, a murmur in Mitaka’s ear. Mitaka sighed.  
“Well sir, you might consider using your mouth.”


End file.
